Rat Problems
by Leanna Y
Summary: Shirako and the others go to have some fun at Taro's house, until Shirako has a problem with a rat. rated Teen for a reason. Deals with killing a rat. Do not read if you can't handle.


Title: Rat Problems

Summary: Shirako and the others go to have some fun at Taro's house, until Shirako has a problem with a rat. rated Teen for a reason. Deals with killing a rat. Do not read if you can't handle.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Acceleracers!!

Hey there guys. Just another story, only this is a one-shot. I came up with this story when my mom tolled me that my uncle Brian had a giant rat in his basement, and had to use a broom to kill it. Anyway, my aunt and their kids where upstairs ready to call the cops. I though it was kinda funny, and thought it would make a good story. And yes, rats can grow as big as small dogs. If you don't believe me, look it up. Another thing, this is rated Teen for a reason. Deals with killing a rat, and then looking at the dead body. If you can't handle this, do not read. And just to let you guys know, I am against animal cruelty, However, this is a rat infected with rabies, so sometime you have no choice. Please tell me your thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rat problems_

At the moment, everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather. The sun was out, and there was a light wind every now and then. Both teams were at Taro's mansion, outside on his lawn. Shirako could only stare in wonder; he had never seen a house so big. It was times like these that reminded them how rich Taro really was. It had started out with just the teams wanting to race each other like every other day. They were still rivals, even if they were friends now. Kurt and Markie were racing, when Kurt ran over a nail that burst his tire. When that happened, his car slid across the road, and hit a post. Though the car was damage, it was not too bad. Shirako was just glad that they had been racing on an old road that was no longer in use. After that, Taro had invited them to his house to work on their cars and just relaxed. Though it had been a bit weird driving into the really rich part of town. It was there that they had come to Taro's mansion. His house had been with all the other mansions in the area, with the gates, and big lawns included. Once there, they had all parked their cars somewhere on the lawn. There were tables that had drinks and snacks that the maids had brought out.

At the moment, Karma, Taro, and Tork were in this big discussion about some incident involving politics that had been in the newspaper. Personally, he found it a bit boring, but the three of them looked to be enjoying themselves sitting at the tables and talking. Monkey and Porkchop were working on Porkchops car, trying to fix the heating system since it had stop working. Nolo and Vert had gotten into a conversation about this new movie that had come out last week, both of them comparing it to the comics and TV shows that was made before it. Markie and Kurt were both just working on their cars quietly, like he was. Of course at the moment, he had stopped to take a breather. He was leaning up against his car door, wearing his long sleeved black shirt with his short sleeved white shirt over top of it. He had taken of his vest and hand mitts earlier today due to the warm weather. At the same time he was wearing his baggie black pants that were too big for him. Of course all of his pants were too big for him, but that's how he liked it. Mind you, his mother had more then once commented on his style of cloths, but acting like he couldn't hear her worked wonders on that little problem. Of course, considering how his sister had no style what so ever, he really didn't see why she got mad at his outfits. His sister's styles of cloths were so bad, that when she was younger she had gone to school with black pants and an ugly yellow and black striped shirt. The rest of the week, every one had called her the bumble bee. Of course yellow was the one colour that Sydney looked horrible in. After that, Shirako had taken Sydney with him to go shopping for cloth for her. Both of them had ended up buying a whole new look for her, that consisted of clothes that made her look good. The reason he looked like a punk was because he wanted to look like a punk. But when it came to what cloths looked good on what people, Shirako just seemed to have an eye for that kind of stuff.

Shirako shook himself out of his thoughts, and turned back to his car. He once again began listing to his music that was coming out of his earphones. At the moment, he had noticed that one of the screws in his car was louse. It was nothing to big of importance, but Shirako did not want to take any chance that it might come off the next time he was racing. Sometimes it takes the simplest thing that make the car freak, and when your racing at high speeds, you could end up getting yourself killed. The only problem was that he had no wrench with him at the moment that would fit the screw. Shirako took a quick look around at everyone else, but no one seemed to have a wrench on them; or at least, not the one that he was looking for.

He slowly stretches his arms upwards, and felt better when his muscles finally stretch out. He's had a few times when he had been working on his car for so long that he had gotten cramps without realizing it. Mind you, the minute he went to stand up or move, he had said a few words that a lot of people thought he didn't know the meaning of. He figured as long as his sister or Karma did not catch him saying those things out loud, he was safe. He started to walk toward where Karma, Tork and Taro were sitting. As he got closer, he shook his head at Tork's expression. It looked like Karma had said something that he had never though of before. Karma was one of those people who would look over all the facts and different angles before she took a side. Then after she took a side, she was like a brick wall when you tried to convince her otherwise.

As Shirako came up to them, all three of them stopped their conversation and turned to look at him. Shirako gave a quick smile to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but would you happen to have a 12x9 wrench anywhere that I could use for a moment or two? I just need to tighten up a screw."Shirako asked while turning his attention over to Taro.

Taro gave a small smile and a small wave as to show that he had not taken any offence at all from Shirako interrupting them in their discussion.

"Sure, I got a box of wrenches in a black box in a shed around back. If you follow that stone path, and go down the steps, it will lead you right to it."

Taro said this, and at the mention of a path, pointed to a pathway that was made out of flat gray stones of different sizes that made up the gray path that started at a fountain near the front of the house. It was a lovely fountain, which was of a mermaid girl sitting on a rock holding a cup that had water flowing out of it that filled the small pond that the mermaid was sitting in the middle of. The gray path went around the fountain and spilt up from there. One went to the house, the other went to the driveway, and the last one went around the house. Over all it was a very nice walkway, something that Shirako knew must have cost quite a bit.

"Thanks man."

"Wait. Here you go, it's the small golden key" Taro graded something out of his pocket and with a quick toss, Shirako caught it. It was a small keychain that had three different keys on it. The golden colure one was the one in the middle of the other two silver colure ones. Shirako gave a nod of thank and started to walk towards the path that went around the house.

---DP---

Kurt slowly stood up, and frowned, when his car had ended up hitting the post, it had damaged some of his engine. When his car had slid into the pole, the force of the car hitting the pole had resulted in some of his parts moving around. Luckily, nothing of importance was broken. But his water fluid was in the wrong spot, not to mention bent and twisted. Kurt had upgraded his engine so many times, that his engine was custom made now. Which meant that he had to fix everything himself. He swore under his breath, since it meant that he had to move some things around, which equalled to more work. The only good thing was that he had an ideal for the new layout that just might fix his problem, while keeping his engine working just fine. He turned to where Taro was with Karma and Tork. He would have to ask to borrow some tools from Taro, since he had not brought any tools with him. As he started to walk towards Taro and the other two, he saw that Nolo and Vert were still talking about some movie or another. Markie was still working on his car, and Monkey was still helping Porkchop with his. He noticed that Shirako was not any where, nor did he hear his music, mind you Shirako had kept it down since this was someone else's house. But before he had a chance to look around for him, Taro had turned away from the conversation with Tork and Karma.

"Hey Taro, you mind if I borrow some tools from you?"

"No problem, Shirako just went to get some wrenches as well. If you follow the gray stone path around the house and down the steps, you'll get to the shed. There are some tools there that you can use. Shirako has the key with him, so just ask him to give it to you."

_Well that answer's my question on where Shirako is_

"Thanks'"

With that, Kurt walked towards the gray stone path that Taro had tolled him about. He gave a quick glance to the fountain, and had to admit it was very nice looking, though not something he would have picked out for his house, if he had the money to buy a life size fountain for his house.

He started to follow the path as it made its way to around the back of the house, while admiring the size of the mansion. The house looked to be in very good condition, with bright red bricks. Even going around the house, there was still lots of room to move around. He even notices small bushes along the golden fence, the bushes where all exactly the same round shape. He looked forward, and saw the stairs that Taro had pointed out. The stairs went down pretty steep. As if the house was put on the edge of a hill.

_And fuck, what a huge house. How the hell do you not get lost in there?_

It was at that moment, that he gave a jerk as he heard a loud scream, one of fear.

_Jesus Christ, that was Shirako just now!!_

Kurt took of running, and as he ran or more liked jumped down the stairs, he spied Shirako laying on the ground right in front of the shed, with his face white and looking at something off to his right.

_And Holy Fuck that thing is huge… And it's going to jump right at him! _

Kurt took a quick look around, and spied a metal pole that had been placed leaning against the fence, he grabbed it and took off running.

-----DP----- (A few moments before)

Shirako followed the path that Taro had said. He slowly went down the steps, and as he got to the bottom and past the house, he spied the shed. Like the rest of the house, the shed was in top condition. It was a lovely red coloured shed that was made out of metal. It was a bit bigger then what most people had, but it was not too big that it took away from the backyard. It was a bit further away from the steps, but that path went in a straight line to it. As he started to walk towards it, he spied an in-ground pool that was shaped like a peanut off to the left. He noticed that another path had curved away from the one that led to the shed right after the steps, and moved towards the pool. There was also a flower bed that was placed a few feet behind the pool. The flower bed was in the middle of gray stones that circled the flower bed. Over all, it looked really nice and very thought out.

He made it to the shed, and noticed some barded wire placed right beside it. As he looked around, he noticed some metal poles and other things that had been place beside the shed, as if put there to be put away later tonight. He took the golden key, and undid the lock. He slowly pushed the doors opened, and gave a small grin when he noticed that even this shed made one heck of a noise when opening it. He looked inside, and shook his head. The inside was neat and tidy, a far cry from the shed he had at home. Though his shied was not the worst that he had seen. He had once seen Nolo's shed, and there was an accident waiting to happen. He stepped inside and right away spied the black box that Taro had said sitting on the shelf. He went up to it, and opened it to see if he was right. All the wrenches were there and there looked to be about 15 of them. He took a quick look around inside the box, and spied the one that he needed for his car. He closed the box again and hauled it off the shelf into his arms. He figured that some of the other's might need some wrenches too. He went back outside, put the box of wrenches down on his left, on the opposite side of the barbed wire, and tuned back to the shed to close it.

As he was facing the inside of the shed, he stopped. There had been a noise, almost like nails on wood. Shirako looked into the shed, trying to see into the shadows on the inside. He didn't want to accidently lock in a cat or something. He took a step inside, and felt himself freeze at the red eyes that stared back at him. Now that he was concentrating on the silence, he heard the heavy breathing, it almost sounded like the time that his cat had gotten a noise bleed, and had to breath threw her mouth. As it moved forward, Shirako felt his eyes widen in fear. It was a rat, and a big one. _And oh my God, it's bigger then my cat! _ And his cat was not small. It had red eyes, and it was staring at him. Its fur was black and had small patches of bald spots. And long nails. But the thing that had him scared was the fact that it was drooling… a lot. He could also see it's open mouth, which had long, sharp teeth.It was wobbling almost like it was drunk. _But it was still staring at him, like it wanted to rip his throat out!_

Shirako held still, trying not to cause any sudden movements. It had rabies, he knew that from how much it was drooling and how it was acting like it was drunk. So that meant that the rat was not in its right mind. Which meant that it was probably not scared of humans, of course considering its size, it might never had been afraid of humans in the first place. He took a slow and small step back, hopping to god that it would not noticed, Only to have his hopes dashes away._**IT**__**Growled at him!! **_And before Shirako could react to that, it jumped at him! And Shirako did the first thing that came to mind,

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**_

He flung himself to the right and screamed, ok, maybe more liked shrieked. But really, what would you have done when a crazy, giant rat jumps at you trying to rip your fucking throat out or gouge your eyes out? Shirako bit his lip hard when he feel on the pavement, and gave a gasp of pain as his right wrist and hand went right into the barded wire.

There was a dull thud as the rat hit the pavement. Shirako turned his head to where it had fallen, _and please, please let it have bashed its brains out on the stones!_

It slowly and unsteadily got back to its feet. It shook his head and began to look around. Shirako pulled at his wrist, and bit his lip hard, again, to keep from whimpering from the pain, or the fear, he was not quite sure which at this point. He pulled his arm harder this time, of course that only resulted in him tearing more of his skin off his wrist and hand. He risked a quick look down at his hand and wanted to cry right then and there. The barded wired had gotten tangled around and under his control panel around his wrist and hand, with the small metal points digging into his skin. He noticed as a side point that his blood had already been drawn from the evil little things. But he knew that even if he tried he would not be able to free himself from the barded wire without carefully untangling himself. Mind you, that didn't stop him from pulling and tugging at it, even with the pain that came with it. Fear, it does wonders for you and your mental state.

It growled again, the evil thing had gotten back to its feet and was once again growling at him. _I'm going to die by an evil rat with rabies. _Mind you, if he got bitten it would not be too bad. All he would need would be about five needles put into his stomach, it would hurt like hell, but he would survive. But Shirako had a feeling that the rat was planning on doing more then just giving him a quick bite. It looked, _glared_ at him, and jumped. Shirako gave a small gasp of fear and shut his eyes. It was the _thud _that made Shirako open his eyes again, and of courses not feeling the rats little razors digging into his skin too, that was an important one.

It was Kurt, standing above him holding a metal pole like a baseball bat.

"You ok Shirako?" Kurt asked in concern.

Shirako nodded, he was afraid that if he spoke, his voice might just come out as a squeak. And really, his pride as a man was already under attack just by the scream that Shirako had utter a few moments before. Of courses, he figured that having a blood thirsty rat attack you was a reasonable reason.

Shirako turned his head to wear the rat had been thrown, and wanted to give another scream. The thing was getting back to its feet, but that was not the reason that Shirako waned to scream about. It was the fact that the rat had one of its ribs sticking out of it fur, and was bleeding from its nose as well. O_h My God, I'm being attack from a zombie rat. _ It would have been funny, but it really did look like a zombie rat right there. With its drool, nose bleed, rib sticking out of it fur, and that crazy look in its eyes.

Kurt saw the fear in Shirako's eyes, and looked back to wear he had just smacked the rat

"Jesus Christ, _it's_ _still Alive!?!"_

The rat gave them, or more like Shirako a look, that Shirako was willing to bet his life on that said **'**_**DIE!'**_

It gave another jump towards Shirako, and Kurt like before, swung his metal pole and _Crack._

The rat once again flew a few feet away, and hit the ground with a small tumble. It finally came to a stop, not moving and completely still. It was then that both of them noticed how its head was resting at a weird angle. Kurt had broken its neck with that final smack. Still, Shirako wanted nothing more then to get away from it before it decided to come back to life to claw his eyes out.

Kurt slowly put the metal pole down, and moved to wear Shirako was laying down. He took a quick glance at Shirako's hand which was tangled up in the barbed wire. Kurt then got to work and started to help untangle him. Kurt did all this in silence, probably knowing that Shirako wouldn't be able to talk for a few moments. Luckily Kurt was able to free Shirako in less then a minute, of course he did not have to worry about evil rats coming at him while he did this. It was only after Shirako said "thanks" that they both heard the others coming towards them.

"Come on, we have to get your hand bandaged up" Kurt said, looking at how bloody Shirako's hand had become from the barbed wire.

Shirako offered a small smile, one that was more of a grimace then anything else.

"It looks worse then it really is. But thank you." As he said this, Shirako put his injured hand into his pant pocket, so none of the others would see.

"Hey are you guys ok, we heard Shirako screamed." This came from Markie, who was the first one to reach them. Vert, Nolo, Monkey and Porkchop came right up on Markie's heels. All of them looked worried, Porkchop with his hammer on his shoulder. Even Nolo had grabbed a metal pole like Kurt had. All of them looked ready to start fighting any second now. It was at that point that Shirako realized that the whole rat incident had only taken maybe two minutes, though it had felt like two hours to Shirako.

"It was a rat that tri-" Kurt started to say, but before he could get into the situation, Markie cut him off.

"Wait, wait. You're telling me, you screamed like a little girl because of a simple rat?" Markie said this with hummer dancing in his eye's and a smirk on his lips as he turned his head to where Shirako was standing.

Right after Markie said this, Vert burst into laughter. Even Nolo had his hand over his mouth, trying not to chuckle.

Shirako stiffened. After having been afraid, then hurt, then having his friends laugh at him all right after one another without a single break for Shirako to calm down, finally made Shirako snap.

"Considering that the rat was bigger then my cat, had rabies, looked like it wanted to kill me, _**and would not stay dead!!,**_ then yes, I screamed because of a _simple rat_!"

Shirako then pushed through Markie and the others, and started to make his way to the house, where Karma was.

The others watched him go, with blank faces. None of them had ever seen Shirako yell at someone before. Not even when the teams had been at each others throats, Shirako had always been the calm one.

"what the hell is eating him?" Markie asked

"Maybe you guys should see the rat, before you start laughing at him. Kurt growled out. He had seen the hurt and humiliation that had flashed in Shirako's eyes when the others had started to laugh.

As Kurt pointed out where the rat was, all of them had taken a step back.

"Holy Fuck man. You call that a rat?" Markie said with his eyes wide. He had seen rats before, but never ones that where this big

"Don't get to close. It's got rabies" Kurt warned them

Monkey had taken a few steeps back, the outer edge of his face was a bit green. Both Nolo and Vert had gone a bit pale with the size of the rat.

It was at this point that Taro joined the group.

"hey what the hell happened. I just passed Shirako, and he looked upset. Is everyone ok?" Taro asked all this, while his eyes swept everything, looking for any sign that something was not right.

"Yo man, you got rat problems, and I mean big ones." This came from Nolo, pointing out the dead rat to Taro. Taro's eyes widen a bit, but other then that, his face remained emotionless.

"I'll call someone to clean this up. And make sure that that one was the only one. It's got rabies's doesn't it?"

He got nodded from everyone

"what the hell did you do to it? It's got a bone sticking out of it's chest." This came from Vert, who's eyes seemed glued to the broken rib that was sticking out of the rat's fur.

"The fucking thing kept jumping at Shirako, even after that happened. I finally broke it's neck the second time I hit it with the metal pole, but not before it tried to get to Shirako again. I think that you guys owe Shirako an apology," Kurt said this all looking at Markie, Vert and Nolo sternly.

All three of them nodded their heads, still looking at the dead rat that had tried to attack their friend.

-----DP-----

Shirako rushed up the steps, wanting to get away from everyone, or at least till he calmed down to the point where he did not have the great erg to burst into tears. he had taken his hand out of his pocket, and was cradling it against his chest. _It hurt!_

"Shirako, you ok?!" this came from Taro, who came running down the steps. Shirako very quickly put his other arm in front of his hurt one.

"Ya I'm fine. Just hurt my wrist a bit. If you want to know what happened, you should go ask the others." Shirako said this all very bitterly. And very quickly walked away from Taro, Taro would laugh soon enough anyway. Shirako walked away, his hand hurt, and he felt humiliated. He took a few deep breaths of air and tried to calm himself down. But the problem was he was still shaken up over the rat. He had never had an animal go after him so crazily before, and in those moments, he realized that those teeth and claws would do a lot of damage to him. He had honestly been afraid of that rat. And then to have the other laugh at him because he had been afraid, it just had been to much. He probably shouldn't have gotten so mad. They probably though that he had screamed over a normal, small rat.

"Shirako!"

Shirako looked up sharply. It was at this point that Shirako realized that he was in the front yard again, haven been following the gray stone path. Karma was running toward him, with Tork right behind her. Karma reached him, and grabbed his injured arm that he had been cradling against his chest. As he looked down, he realized that the blood from his hand had gotten on his white shirt, which was how Karma had know that he was hurt even with his left hand covering his right hand up.

"Oh Shirako, that looks painful. Is there anywhere else you are hurt?" karma said, while slowly turning his right hand and wrist around.

"No, just this."

"What happen, and where is everyone else?" Tork demanded

"They're still in the back, everyone else is fine, you should ask them what happened if you want to know." Tork looked at Shirako with confusion in his eyes but turned around to run to where the others where.

" Hey Tork, tell Taro that I'm going to go in his kitchen to get Shirako cleaned up."

Tork waved to let Karma know that he heard, and then he was back to running. Now that Shirako was with Karma he could go check what the others were doing. Taro had given him a look that had basically said to stay with Karma, but since Shirako was with her, then he was free to go. Karma looked at Shirako, and her face soften, getting that mother look that the others joked about. Maybe she saw something in his eyes, or the way that Shirako was holding himself, tense yet still shaking just the tinniest bit, and hugged him. For a moment, Shirako froze, and then relaxed into her embrace. It was not romantic or anything, it was like a hug that siblings give to each other when offering the other one comfort. He rested his head against her shoulder, and for a short moment, yet seemed long to them, she gave him time to calm down.

"Alright, lets go and get your hand looked at. What did you do to it?" Karma asked after they pulled away from each other.

She led him into Taro's mansion, and right away there was a maid. She was a pretty thing. Young looking, with sandy blond hair. She was wearing a long black skirt and a whit blouse, with small black high heels. Karma opened her mouth to ask for direction, but the young lady had already seen Shirako's hand, and understanding crossed her face.

"here, follow me and I will take you to the kitchen. When your washing the blood off of his hand, I will go and get the bandages."

She said this in a light, yet brisket voice, one that showed she was not at all afraid to voice her thoughts. She was setting a fast pace through the house, one that showed that she knew where she was going. Shirako was only able to catch glimpse of the inside of rooms as they passed them by. All he knew was that the inside of the house was as grand as the outside. Even in the hallway, there were paintings hanging up, and small wooden tables that held expensive looking glass figurines. They had only gone a short distance, before the maid took a sharp right, and lead them into the kitchen. It was huge. There looked to be two or three washing machines side by side right by the door way. They had a light purple counter that went all around the kitchen, with two set of sinks on both sides of the kitchen. There was a counter right in the middle of the kitchen as well, with about five stools on both sides. Before he had a chance to look further, Karma was already pulling him toward one of the sinks. She gently took his control pad off his wrist, and gave a hiss and the marks that were under there.

"This is going to hurt" Karma said.

Shirako nodded once to show that he understood, and then Karma turned the tap on. Shirako gave a small hiss as the water first made contact with his skin, but he quickly shut his moth, and put his pain behind his mask. She gently rubbed his hand all over with water and soap, trying to get rid of as much blood and dirt as she could.

After that, Karma brought him back to the 'table' where the maid was, in her hands were the bandages. Shirako hadn't even noticed that she was gone. Karma took them from her with a 'thank you', and began to go through the stuff that the maid had given to then, as the maid once again left the room.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened?" Karma asked when the maid left through the door. She grabbed the cream which the maid had left for them, and began to apply it to his skin, It was suppose to help heal and prevent infection.

"There was this rat in Taro's shed. But it was bigger then my cat at home, an-"

"Bigger then Mr. Cuddles?" Karma asked, her eyes wide. She had seen his cat before, and knew that his cat was pretty big.

Shirako gave a small smile. The cat's name was something he and his sister had made up when they were younger. Even now, they sometimes still laughed at the poor cat.

Shirako nodded, and then tolled her the rest of the story, including the others reactions when they found out that he had screamed because of a rat. At that point. Karma had tensed up, and her lips had become a thin white line. Shirako had a feeling that she was going to say something to the others about their actions.

"Don't get mad at them. I shouldn't have lost my temper at them." Shirako said to her quietly

Karma turned her head and gave him a glare. "Number one, they should have known that you would not have screamed over a simple rat. Number two, they had no right to laugh at you just because you were afraid, and number three, Vert and Nolo should have stood up for you and not laughed at what Markie said. Not to mention that none of them, other then Kurt, made sure that you weren't hurt. Which you are."

Shirako open his mouth to respond, but only gave a small gasp of pain as his hand, which Karma had been wrapping with the bandages, gave a jerk of pain at being handled with anger. Karma froze, and then her hand once again turned back to being gentle. She warped up his wrist, and then tied a small knot. Shirako looked over at his hand, and gave a sigh. His whole hand right up to the middle of his arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Sorry about that"

Before Shirako could say anything, the door to the kitchen open up, and everyone else walked in. luckily the kitchen was big enough for everyone to come in without it became crowded. Markie, Vert and Nolo both came up to him. They looked a bit uncomfortable over something. Of course, that might have been because Karma was giving them her famous icy glare.

"Sorry about losing my temper at you guys for earlier." Shirako said. He might as well apology since all three of them were there. For a moment there was a pause.

"Hey man, we're the ones who should be saying sorry. We got a look at that rat, and if that thing had jumped at me I would had screamed a lot longer then you did." This came from Vert . Markie and Nolo both added in their 'sorry' as well. And the next moment, everyone was talking about the giant rat, and asking Shirako questions about what had happened.

"Alright guys, I think it's time we left. I know I have to get home soon for supper, or my folks are gonna freak" This came from Nolo, who when pointing out the time, 5:48pm, everyone had to agree.

"Hey man, awesome place. We should get together again for some fun" this came from Kurt as everyone slowly started to walk toward the entrance.

"Ya, but this time, how bout no giant rats trying to eat us." Joked Tork

"Or at least, how bout they eat you guys and leave me alone." Shirako joked back. It had been fun. Even with the giant rat. He knew he would be laughing over this with his sister. Of course, he would also probably be staying away from rats for a long time too.

Soon enough everyone was getting into their cars, with promise of doing this again ringing in the air. Shirako started his car, and put his music on as load as it would go. Porkchop just shook his fist at him, while the Teku all laughed. Shirako waved goodbye to everyone as they started to go their separate ways. Shirako just hummed along to his music, as he tried to think of another day that they could all do this again.

The End


End file.
